Licorice Luna
- | characters = Allen | champion = Astral Artist | new = in four-coloured levels | released = | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = Peanut Pass | previous2 = Peanut-Pass.png | next = Funky Farm | next2 = Funky-Farm.png }} Story Allen feels sad because he thinks the Licorice Luna is too dark and boring. Tiffi helps him by painting rainbows with her rainbow brush. New things *Technically, nothing new is added; however, yellow candies officially appear (and are required as part of an order) in 4 colour levels in level 1879. Level 1154 has an unofficial appearance of this due to being redesigned after release. **Level 1879 is also the first "orders for candy colours that do not spawn" level with another order. Levels This is an insanely hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , , and ; five hard levels: , , , , and ; four very hard levels: , , and ; and a notorious insanely hard level: . Overall, this is slightly easier than the previous episode, Peanut Pass, but has a same difficulty. Gallery Story= EP126 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1866 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1866 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1866 Level 1866 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1866 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1866 Level 1867 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1867 - |link=Level 1867 Level 1868 Reality.png|Level 1868 - |link=Level 1868 Level 1869 Reality.png|Level 1869 - |link=Level 1869 Level 1870 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1870 |link=Level 1870 Level 1871 Reality before.png|Level 1871 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1871 Level 1871 Reality after.png|Level 1871 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1871 Level 1872 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1872 |link=Level 1872 Level 1873 Reality Second Buffed Before.png|Level 1873 (before candies settle)|link=Level 1873 Level 1873 Reality Second Buffed After.png|Level 1873 (after candies settle)|link=Level 1873 Level 1874 Reality.png|Level 1874 - |link=Level 1874 Level 1875 Reality.png|Level 1875 - |link=Level 1875 Level 1876 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1876 - |link=Level 1876 Level 1877 Reality.png|Level 1877 - |link=Level 1877 Level 1878 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1878 |link=Level 1878 Level 1879 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1879 - |link=Level 1879 Level 1880 Reality.png|Level 1880 - |link=Level 1880 |-| Champion title= Astral Artist.png|Champion title|link=Astral Artist |-| Icon= Licoriceluna.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode name shares its first word with Licorice Tower. **This episode also shares its second word with the name of the game, Luna Light Saga. ***''Luna'' is the equivalent "moon" in Spanish and Italian. *Similar to Delicious Drifts, Crunchy Courtyard, Fudge Fjord, and Delectable Depths, a booster is shown on the episode background, which is the striped brush. *This episode takes place somewhere nearby Salty Canyon, which the episode opener is also a moves level. *This is the 4th episode to be set in space, after Salty Canyon, Gummy Galaxy, and Marmalade Moon. **Two of the episodes have the same character as this one. *This episode does not contain any jelly levels or ingredients levels. **As a result, it continues the trend where only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredient levels while even numbered episodes do not since Fruity Fairground. It is an even number episode and this does not contain either jelly or ingredient levels. This is currently also the only episode without jelly or ingredient levels that does not use Gummy Galaxy's pathway. *Magic mixers are absent in this episode. *Despite being set in space, only one level has a UFO on the board. Category:World Thirty-Two Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Insanely hard episodes